


Dark and Desperate Comforts

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort/Angst, It's more the thought process, Loneliness, M/M, Mistakes were made, Nothing explicit, Sibling Incest, This isn't happy, nothing is actually described, rating purely for the topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: The dark silence of night is too empty for the last two remaining brothers. They spend this time together when they can, taking simple comfort in the presence of the other. One night, however, desperate to shake the feeling of loneliness, and much to his own surprise, Maedhros seeks a little more comfort than normal. Maglor, equally desperate, gives in.





	Dark and Desperate Comforts

He hadn't meant for it to happen. But it did. 

Nights alone were a terror. So, the two had taken to spending them together. The presence of the other was soothing. Close. Warm. Solid. He grounded him. The knowledge that someone else was there was a comfort. But sometimes, he needed reminding, a confirmation. A nuzzle here. A hug there. He didn't mean anything by it. He just needed _something_ to not feel so alone. 

When the other placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, he hadn't meant to follow it. But he did.

Shock was written across the other's face. How could he blame him? It was wrong. His own face was written the same way. But the other was so warm. And he was so real. And that terrible loneliness forever gnawed out an empty hollow at the very core of his being. It bred a terrible longing, an ache. A desire for closeness and for comfort that consumed all other reason. Surely, here was someone who still loved him? He so desperately wanted to be loved. It could not all be dead, surely? He sought it out. The other quickly melted. He had his own void to fill. 

It was wrong. But they did it. 

More and more, each of them sought, relinquishing conscious control. Everything was feeling. Sensation drowned out all else. Warm. Solid. All other thoughts were silenced for one precious night. A kiss here. A touch there. Each craving the feeling of being wanted. Surely, there was nothing wrong with that? Surely, there was nothing wrong with clinging tight to the only one who was left? They might not ever let go. To stay like this in unthinking comfort and companionship was all either of them could ask for. A moment of stillness filled with movement. A moment of quiet filled with sound. They wanted to possess it forever. But of all people, they know best how nothing lasts forever. The moment is fleeting. It ended.

Alone together in the dark, the horror crept back in and the void yawned open once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that, after this event, they never spoke of it again and most certainly never repeated it.
> 
> I'll be honest, this isn't even something I ship, I was just woken up by a few of these lines one morning and *had* to write them down. I wasn't even going to share it 'cause I feel a little squicky at the topic, but, seeing as it's already written, I thought I might as well share it! Let's face it, us fanfic writers are awful to these two on the regular, this isn't the worst they've been through!


End file.
